Once such a bar has been wetted, it becomes soft and mushy and may readily disintegrate, for example if left on a wet surface for a period of time. It is thus desirable after using a bar of soap to place it on a dry surface.
It is known, to facilitate one's washing with a bar of soap, to insert that bar in a pocket inside a sponge so that a lather can be generated by the sponge when wetted while the sponge is rubbed on a person's body. With such an arrangement however, unless the soap is removed from the sponge after each washing and placed on a dry surface, the soap may become soft and disintegrate from the wetness of the sponge surrounding the soap in the pocket. As well, only limited amounts of lather are generated by the sponge.
Other references of background interest are Canadian Patent No. 487,572 of Cameron issued Oct. 28, 1952 and Canadian Patent No. 807,873 of Gropper issued Mar. 11, 1969, both of which describe scouring pads for cleaning, for example, pots and pans. The pads are constructed from loosely woven ribbon or flat fibre so that they are pervious to water and have sharp edges to scrape off dirt adhering to such pots and pans. Gropper additionally teaches incorporating a porous sponge within the pad to facilitate retaining suds and soap for distribution through the pad.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a pervious bag for holding a bar of soap to facilitate its drying after use. It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a bag which will encase the soap yet at the same time assist in generating lather and gently but abrasively scrubbing one's body.